Remember emlékezz!
by Lily Potteri
Summary: Ez egy elég szomorú fic az egyik kedvenc számomra. Sirius van a középpontban ismét.


Remember.

Meghaltak…  
A szó üresen csengett a fülemben. Nem tudtam felfogni a jelentését. James és Lily Potter meghalt. Nem, nem lehet! Ez nem lehet igaz! Nem halhattak meg!  
Felugrottam a motoromra és elrobogtam Godric's Hallowba.  
A ház romokban. Lélekszakadva rohantam be. A lépcső maradványai alatt ott feküdt az én egyetlen Ágasom földi porhüvelye. Barna szemei kiüvegesedve meredtek a világba, amit elhagyott. A könnyek előtörtek a szememből. Magamhoz szorítottam az élettelen testet.  
- Ki jár itt? – hallottam egy brummogó hangot. Egy hatalmas árnyék lépett ki a sötétből  
- Hagrid! Te mit csinálsz itt?  
- Ezt én is kérdezhetném ifjú Black.  
- A legjobb barátom volt! Ez nem elég? Mi van Harryvel? Mi van a keresztfiammal? Ő túlélte?  
- Igen. Dumbledore professzor utasítására elviszem a nagynénjéhez. Ők az utolsó élő rokonai.  
- Ne! Add oda nekem! Én vagyok a keresztapja! Majd én felnevelem.  
- Sajnálom, szigorú utasításom van. Hát, viszlát.  
- Legalább vidd el a motoromat. Nekem már nincs szükségem rá.  
A vadőr alakja távolodott, majd felzúgott a motor és elröppentek az éjszakába.  
- James, istenem! Lily!  
Félre dobtam az utamba kerülő tárgyakat és egy lezuhant könyvszekrény alól óvatosan kiszabadítottam Lilyt is. Rajta sem volt semmilyen külsérelmi nyom. Csak a mindig csillogó zöld szemek voltak üresek, és sötétek. Odavittem őt is Jameshez. El kell őket temetni. Nem maradhatnak itt. Az ölembe vettem őket. Nem volt messze a temető. Egy eldugott, nyugodt parcellát kerestem nekik. Óvatosan leraktam őket a földre. Lecsuktam a szemüket. Egy pálcamozdulattal kiástam a sírgödröt. Letöröltem a könnyeimet. Utoljára magamhoz öleltem Lilyt. Istenem… Lily! Mennyit keserítetted az életünket! És James mennyit futott utánad. Hányszor küldtél minket büntetőre. Hányszor üvöltöztetek. Nyugodj békében!  
Belefektettem a sírba. James! Egyetlen Ágasom! Mit csináljak nélküled? Miért nem… miért nem engedtétek, hogy én legyek a titokgazda? Élnétek. Nem felejtelek el soha. Vigyázok Harryre! Nem hagyom magára. Ég veled! Még egyszer utoljára megöleltem, majd beleengedtem a sírba.  
Még egy pálcaintésre a kiásott földkupac visszaereszkedett rájuk, örökre eltakarva őket.  
Megidéztem egy sírkövet is. Belevéstem a nevüket, a születési és halálozási dátumukat.

*  
Éjszaka. Nyugtalan álomra hajtottam a fejem.  
Álmomban a Griffendél klubhelyiségében voltam.  
- Hogy kerülök ide?  
- Szia Sirius.  
- James!  
A barátom ott állt a fiú hálókhoz vezető lépcső alján.  
- Valóságos vagy?  
- Majdnem. Ki tudja. Beszélgessünk.  
- Miért?  
- Ennek így kellett lennie. Pettigrew elárult.  
- Kinyírom.  
- Ne, lecsuknak. Még csak az kéne, hogy Azkabanba kerülj. Maradj Harry mellett.  
- Igyekszem. De mondd, akkor mit csináljak?  
- Emlékezz. Emlékezz rám. És én örökre veled maradok.  
- De hát ez természetes, mégis hogy felejtenélek el?  
- Amíg emlékezel rám, én nem fogok meghalni. Örökre élek. Benned.  
- James ne csináld, mert bőgni fogok, az meg nem lenne méltó hozzám.  
- Mi lett Harryvel?  
- Hagrid elvitte Lily nővéréhez. Kértem, hogy adja ide. Nem adta. Sajnálom.  
- Nem baj. Majd látogasd. És mesélj neki rólunk. Mesélj a Tekergőkről. Mondd el neki, hogy mekkora zsiványok voltunk. Az neki való történet lesz.  
- Persze James. Ne aggódj. A történeteiteken fog felnőni.  
- Köszönöm.  
- Eltemettelek titeket. Voltam a házban. Akkor találkoztam Hagriddal. Romba dőlt.  
- Tudom.  
- Hiányozni fogsz haver. El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire.  
- Csak emlékezz rám. Ha látni akarsz, nézz fel az égre.  
Már sírtam. Azelőtt sose sírtam. Még anyám terrorizálásától sem.  
- Ne sírj Tapi. Csak emlékezz… sose hagylak el, ha gondolsz rám.  
Kinyújtottam a kezem, de nem tudtam hozzáérni. Csak szomorúan mosolygott.  
- Most mennem kell.  
- Ne, James! Ne!  
- Emlékezz rám, Sirius, emlékezz rám!  
James alakja lassan távolodott. Mintha felment volna a hálóba, de végig felém fordulva.  
- Emlékezz rám…

Remember, I will still be here.  
As long as you hold me, in your memory  
Remember, when your dreams have ended  
Time can be transcended  
Just remember me.  
I am the one star that keeps burning, so brightly,  
It is the last light, to fade into the rising sun.  
I'm with you  
Whenever you tell, my story  
For I am all I've done  
I am the one voice, in the cold wind, that whispers.  
And if you listen, you'll hear me call across the sky  
As long as I still can reach out, and touch you  
Then I will never die  
Remember, I'll never leave you  
If you will only  
Remember me


End file.
